Eternamente mañana
by Arizza
Summary: ‖Hiatus‖ Una noche trágica... ¿por que a ella? y ahora, si ella era eso... ¿que sucedería con él? lo amaba, eso lo sabía, pero eso significaba que lo tendría que dejar? no quería pero... ¿él la acpetaría? ¿sería capaz de entender? ¿la perdonaría? Lo me
1. Introducción

**.**

**.**

**Eternamente mañana**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia esto no me pertenece... si no sería rica, y Edward habría mordido hace mucho a Bella sin tantas complicaciones jojo, pero no es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, que si no ja! nadie lo habría conocido y Edward sería todo mio!!!!**

**.**

**Jojo, ok les traigo una historia que venía dandole vueltas hasta que quedara lo mejor posible, espero les guste como ami me gusto la idea de escribir esto.**

**.**

**.**

**Introducción**

**.**

**.**

Le dolía... de eso no cabía la menor duda... pero ¿porque? ¿Por qué era como si se quemase viva sin que alguien le hubiera prendido fuego? en primer lugar... ¿por qué estaba en esa extraña y dolorosa situación?

Trato de hacer memoria...

Lo recordaba, vagamente. Como algo difuso... pero de pronto se fue aclarando... aún dolía, y no sólo eso, iba en aumento.

Había salido a dar una vuelta, ya comenzaba a oscurecerse el horizonte, pero no le había importado. Llevaba toda su vida en ese lugar, bueno no toda, más bien todos los veranos desde que había cumplido los 4 años y su madre había permitido a su padre llevársela. Después de eso, poco a poco la situación de sus padres mejoró y volvieron a vivir juntos cuando ella tenía los 10 años. Así que no había nada que temer por caminar ya tarde en ese bosque tan familiar e "inofensivo". Claro, si hubiera sabido que algo andaba mal en ese lugar no hubiera salido con solo su chamarra y una lámpara por si se hacía tarde. ¡Y cómo no! Tal y como su novio le decía, su torpeza y divagación continua le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo y sin darse cuenta estaba en medio del bosque y con la noche encima.

Recordaba que había gritado para ver si había alguien cerca, y le había parecido escuchar una carcajada siniestra y volátil.

Desesperada había buscado su celular para llamarle a su novio en un intento de ser rescatada (por enésima vez) por él, ya que el contaba con un localizador para encontrarla en situaciones como esa. Aún se preguntaba cómo es que él podía fijarse en ella siendo como era y con todo descaro decir que ella le era perfecta y la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Pero como si la mala suerte no fuera suficiente con estar perdida, su celular ya no tenía pila y cuando marco al celular de su novio, a penas se oyó como alguien (seguramente él) contestaba y el celular le dijo adiós frustrando su intento de comunicación. Sólo escucho su hermosa voz decir _¿Hola? ¡Bella! ¿Estás...?_ y se cortó dejándola todavía más indefensa.

Recordó haber gritado a todo pulmón su nombre y un _¡porquería de batería barata te tenías que acabar justo ahora!_ y después de nuevo esa risa glacial que parecía burlar su desgracia y disfrutar de ello. Había intentado volver sobre sus pasos y para colmo de males... tropezó y la lámpara voló de sus manos dándose contra un árbol y quebrando el foco. ¡Genial ahora sí que estaba en problemas!

Casi llorando se había acurrucado y enlazado sus manos alrededor de sus piernas para intentarse calmar y llamando con voz queda a su novio, su padre, su amiga, su madre... todo aquél que le inspiraba total confianza.

Y después esa risa se le hizo más presente y como que distinguió un rostro a través de la oscuridad que se había cernido en derredor suyo. Con la luz de luna que se filtraba por los árboles distinguió el rostro de quien la observaba como si de un manjar se tratase.

Tenía la piel pálida, ella también era de piel pálida, pero esa persona superaba cualquier récord de palidez... parecía muerto y tenía los ojos de un tono rojo intenso, jamás había visto alguien así, tenía su rostro casi pegado al suyo, como queriendo que ella lo viese antes de matarla... ¿matarla? si eso es lo que había reflejado esos inquietantes ojos rojos al observarla desde su tan cercana posición. Miró un poco más y su cabello, largo y rebelde, era rubio, estaba como enredado y salvaje, pero a la vez le hacía ver atractivo, por favor, si que era atractivo, no le atraía como su novio pero era indudable de que esa persona, que en este momento podía mejor ser llamado ser, era alguien muy atractivo, sus facciones eran en demasía salvajes pero perfectos.

Y entonces... de pronto sus ojos tomaron un ansia mayor al que le había visto segundos antes, porque aunque pareciera imposible todo se había desarrollado en apenas unos cuantos segundos y no minutos.

Después en un microsegundo vio que era atacada, aunque no pareciera que eso hacía, solo bajo su rostro hacia su cuello y de allí sintió una horrible punzada.

Lo último que supo fue que escuchó una voz chillona femenina que gritaba, pero no de horror.

-¡James que haces! Quedamos que no cazaríamos por aquí, recuerda que nos dijeron que es zona cero, es peligroso cazar aquí. ¡Déjala!

Sintió su cuerpo caer lentamente al suelo y después las llamas la comenzaron a cubrir y después...

Le dolía... ahora recordaba el porqué y un grito se le escapó, era un grito desgarrador, si alguien le hubiera escuchado pensaría que después de eso ella ya no tendría garganta.

Sólo podía esperar y rogar que pronto terminara.

A lo lejos le pareció escuchar una voz.

-¡Tonto! ahora tendremos que cargar con ella, y no tenemos tiempo de entrenarla y educarla en esto.  
-De que te preocupas. Si lo que nos dijeron es cierto pronto alguien se deshará de ella o en caso contrario ellos vendrán por ella.  
-Si tú dices, porque no pienso cargar con ella... James tenemos que irnos, alguien se acerca.  
-Esta bien Victoria, ¡rayos! tan bien que olía, y mucho mejor, el sabor de su _sangre_.

¿_Sangre_? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso eso de los _vampiros_ era verdad? ¿Qué le estaba pasando entonces? ¿Por qué esa horrible quemazón? ¿Será que... se estaba convirtiendo en _un vampiro_?

.

.

.

Bien, he comenzado a corregir los errorcitos de ortografía y redacción, espero que no les resulte molesto.


	2. Cap1 Tragedia

**.**

**.**

**Eternamente mañana**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia esto no me pertenece... si no sería rica, y Edward habría mordido hace mucho a Bella sin tantas complicaciones jojo, pero no es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, que si no ja! nadie lo habría conocido y Edward sería todo mio!!!!**

**.**

**Jojo, ok les traigo una historia que venía dandole vueltas hasta que quedara lo mejor posible, espero les guste como ami me gusto la idea de escribir esto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tragedia**

**.**

**.**

-¡Rápido Jasper!  
-¿Segura que es aquí y ahora?  
-Sí. Oh no... es tarde-se detuvo.  
-Alice ¿Que viste?  
-La mordió... y ella le interrumpió... esto lo cambia, ya que decidieron abandonarla... ¡tenemos que apurarnos! Carlise no nos perdonará si la dejamos abandonada a su suerte, y yo no me lo perdonaré, estoy segura que por alguna razón vi esto, no puedo dejarla así nada más...  
-Claro... ¿cómo dices que es? ¿Dónde está?  
-Ya estamos cerca... ¡mira ahí!, detrás de ése árbol.

Se acercaron, era tarde, lo sabía, pero aún así tenía la esperanza de poder llegar a tiempo y salvarla, pero con el cambio en el rumbo del futuro, supo que ya no había salvación para ella.

Con cuidado y compasión por los gritos de dolor que salían de su garganta, la cargó y corrieron de vuelta a su casa, oculta en ese claro del bosque a las afueras del pueblo. Ahora, le gustase o no a su querida hermanita, ella era responsabilidad de ellos, esa debía ser la razón por la que se le mostró el destino de ella. Y si ni con eso aceptaba, haría que Carlise le hiciera entender.

**..............................**

_Ring ring... ring ring_

-¿Bueno?-con voz un poco temerosa contestó la llamada, ya se imaginaba lo que se le vendría. Lo sospechó desde que la llamada de ella se cortó.

Al principio no le dio importancia. Seguramente a su distraída novia se le olvido algo y le llamaba par preguntar. Pero al pasar el tiempo un leve e incómodo cosquilleo le empezó a hacer creer que algo malo debió pasarle a ella.

-Edward... soy Charlie... por pura casualidad... ¿Bella no está contigo?  
-N...no… ¿no ha vuelto?  
-No. Regresé y ella no estaba en casa.  
-Pero si se fue hace más de cinco horas.  
-Lo sé, pero no volvió, o por lo menos no estaba cuando llegué, supuse que estaría contigo, pero ya es muy tarde, es la media noche y no ha llegado.  
-¿Que dices? pero si ella se fue a las siete. Voy para allá, tenemos que buscarla...  
-¿Que sucede? Sabes algo, dímelo.  
-Hace como tres horas ella me llamó pero la llamada se cortó, supuse que ella habría olvidado algo y no le di importancia. Lo siento. Trataré de localizarla con la ayuda de mi localizador. Te veo en tu casa.  
-Está bien, no te preocupes, no lo sabrías.  
-Pero eso significa que le sucedió algo malo. Podría haber sido herida, qué se yo.  
-Haz lo que debas, te veré aquí, mientras llamaré a la estación, les pediré ayuda para comenzar a buscarla.

Media hora después Edward había llegado a casa del jefe de policía Charlie Swan. Entró completamente alterado, cosa que le dio una muy mala espina a Charlie y Renee. Ya que, a él jamás le habían visto así, ni cuando Bella estuvo por ser atropellada y él por un pelo de marrana calva la salvó.

Algo malo había sucedido.

-Edward, dinos que pasó.  
-Si, Renee, es sólo que, el último registro de su celular indica que estaba en el bosque, y desde entonces no hay más señal de ella. Lo que quiere decir que...  
-¡Mi niña te llamó desde ahí! Estaba perdida...  
-Si, lo siento.  
-¿Mas o menos donde fue?  
-En el centro del bosque, cerca del claro que queda por la colina.  
-Gracias, Edward... Edward.  
-¿Si?  
-No fue tu culpa.

En menos de lo que habría podido decir algo para contradecirlo, el jefe Swan se dirigió al teléfono, ordenó a sus hombres centrarse la mitad de ellos en buscar en el bosque, los demás seguirían como antes.

La búsqueda se alargó a toda la noche, y parte de la mañana. Cuando clareaba el alba lograron dar con el primer indicio de la chica.

Sólo hallaron la chamarra sucia, la lámpara rota, el celular apagado y unas pocas gotas de sangre manchando el suelo, hojas y la chamarra.

Las suficientes para hacer llorar a Edward,  
las necesarias para que Renee se desmayara tras un grito de dolor,  
la cantidad exacta para hacer que al jefe de policía Swan le diera un paro cardiaco y las rodillas se le doblaran.

Para el medio día se había recuperado, físicamente, pero no del corazón. Pero lo habían aceptado. Isabella Marie Swan había pasado a la historia con apenas diecisiete años de edad, dejando una pequeña hermana que no entendía que pasaba, una madre destrozada, un padre compungido y un atormentado novio. Sin mencionar a los amigos que, pocos pero verdaderos, lloraron su muerte.

En la tarde del siguiente día se llevó a cabo el funeral de la apreciada hija del jefe de policía. Una chica que desde su nacimiento había sido considerada especial por todos.

.

**.**

**Jojojo... ok... sean realistas... ¿apesta esto o de vdd es bueno?**

**esta es cortita, no como Una estrella en el horizonte, esa es un tanto más complicada armarla así que ahi les voy con esta. Según yo sería solo un cap, pero creo que serán más, lo anterior fue la Introducción, para que se ambienten con la historia y sepan lo que la rodea, y si ya lo adivinaron, o si no, pues en esta los roles se invierten. ¿Por que? ya lo verás en el siguiente. Sip, estuvo corto el cap, pero pss kiero dejar lo siguiente para otro capitulo.**

**Plz. si quieren que la termine, dejen un review, plz!!!! si no no se si les gusta y desean que la termine. No les cuesta nada!!! Es gratis!!! y me harán feliz y me animaré a terminarla.**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................


	3. Cap2 Resignación

**.**

**.**

**Eternamente mañana**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia esto no me pertenece... si no sería rica, y Edward habría mordido hace mucho a Bella sin tantas complicaciones jojo, pero no es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, que si no ja! nadie lo habría conocido y Edward sería todo mio!!!!**

**.**

**Jojo, ok les traigo una historia que venía dandole vueltas hasta que quedara lo mejor posible, espero les guste como a mi me gusto la idea de escribir esto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Resignación**

**.**

**.**

-¿Cómo sigue? Alice  
-¿Están sordos? Sólo oigan como grita.  
-Rosalie, por favor no seas así ¿Alice?  
-Despertará en poco más de un día, lleva uno y medio. Es muy pronto.  
-Debe ser por que la dejó casi vacía al morderla. Se ve que la quería beber toda.  
-Pobre, Emmett, Jasper, si podrán con ella ¿verdad? Cuando la cargue ya era difícil sujetarla y Jazz me tuvo que ayudar. Aparte a ratos como que me bloquea. ¿Estará desarrollando un don?  
-No lo sé Alice, sólo esperemos poderla controlar.  
-¡Eso no! Carlise, Alice, ni crean que estoy dispuesta a perder todo aquí sólo porque ésta llegó. No teníamos por que traerla, sólo hará que tengamos que dejar todo antes de tiempo y no quiero. Si no la controlan, yo misma la mato.  
-Cálmate Rosalie, ya hemos tratado antes con neófitos, contándote a ti, Emmett, y Esme. Jasper tiene mucha experiencia en esto, lo saben y Alice podrá ayudarnos para prever cualquier cosa.  
-Yo lo siento por su familia, ahora la creerán muerta, sé que tenía novio.  
-Pero no había mucho, o mejor dicho, no había nada que hacer.  
-¡Sí! Si había, debí ir en cuanto lo vi, no debí quedarme sólo por los caprichos de Rosalie, si hubiera ido a tiempo, le habría salvado. Le habría impedido salir de su casa, no sé cómo pero se lo habría impedido, con cualquier excusa, cualquier cosa...

El silencio volvió a posarse sobre todos. Jasper trató de darles ánimo, pero Alice se sentía pésimo por la chica Swan.

Pasó el día. Les había llegado la noticia de la "desaparición" y "muerte" de Bella cuando fueron al colegio al día siguiente.

Escucharon que Edward no había ido a clases por estar con la familia de su novia. Todos comprendieron. A todos les dolía lo sucedido.

Oyeron que la mitad del pueblo iría al funeral para dar apoyo al jefe y su familia, y tratar de consolar a su novio que debía estar deshecho. Claro, algunas cínicas sólo por "granjearse su favor", pero habría más de un amigo sincero.

Esa tarde Bella despertó. Lo primero que hizo fue gritar de susto.

-¿Isabella? ¿Bella?  
-¿Do... dónde estoy? ¿Ustedes quiénes son?  
-Somos los Cullen.  
-Los Cullen... ¿Alice y Emmett Cullen, Rosalie y Jasper Hale?  
-Si, nosotros mismos.  
-¿Y qué hago con ustedes...?-abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-si ustedes nunca hablan con nadie... un momento... ¿porqué no oigo ni siento mi corazón? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es esto? Oigo, siento y huelo todo... me siento rara, ¿por qué? ¡Ah! ¡Mi garganta!  
-Isabella, ¿puedo decirte Bella?  
-Si...  
-Carlise Cullen, dime Carlise.  
-Está bien, Carlise.  
-Bella, sé que es difícil de entender, y de hecho deberías estar desquiciada en este momento, pero eso lo hablaremos luego. Pero lo cierto es que acabas de entrar a un mundo que tal vez creías imposible. Ahora eres un vampiro, pero no te preocupes, te ayudaremos.  
-Us... ustedes son... ¿vampiros?-volteó a verlos a todos, misma tez, mismos ojos ¿dorados? el color que recordaba era... rojo, rostros y cuerpos perfectos.  
-Si, toditos-Alice se le acercó y le dio un abrazo, que Bella correspondió luego de un segundo de vacilación-tranquila, no somos como los demás.  
-Tendré que... beber sangre, humana... no quiero-sollozó sin lágrimas contra el pecho de Alice.  
-Tranquila, no, nosotros no somos como los demás, ven, te enseñaremos a ser lo más humana posible, nosotros bebemos sangre, pero no humana, de animales.  
-¿No tendré que matar personas?  
-No querida-era Esme, Rosalie permanecía apartada-te cuidaremos.  
-¿Y mi familia?  
-Carlise, dile tú.  
-Bella, ellos hallaron tus cosas en el bosque, junto con sangre, te creen muerta, ayer fue tu funeral.

Bella se sentía rara, la garganta le quemaba, al menos ya sabía porque, la sed de sangre, pero en sus ojos algo le raspaba, los sentía raros... quería llorar pero no podía.

-¿Cómo lo haces?  
-¿El qué?-contestó con voz quebrada.  
-Eso, estar tan calmada, eres una neófita, deberías estar más preocupada por la sed que por otra cosa. En cambio, en lugar de tener sentimientos de dolor, pena, deberías estar desquiciada, queriendo beber sangre a como dé lugar.  
-No sé, siento, sed, pero no me descontrola.  
-Increíble, aún así, Jasper, ve con Alice y Emmett, llévenla de caza. Cuando regresen veremos qué hacer.

Tal y como Carlise pidió, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Bella fueron a cazar.

Le enseñaron cómo localizar presas "comestibles", o sea, animales. Les sorprendió que se alejara al instante de los humanos si andaban cerca.

Al atardecer volvieron, justo cuando estaba por ocultarse el sol. Le explicaron todo lo necesario. Hablaron y llegaron a la conclusión de que ella no podría volver al pueblo. Se quedarían para la graduación de Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett y luego irían al norte o a Sudamérica. Allí le ayudarían a controlar todo lo mejor posible, no volvería hasta que pasaran más de 30 años, si es que alguna vez volvían.

Fue en ese momento que el don de Bella se manifestó.

-¡Nooooo! ¡No, no, no! Nunca podré ver a mis seres queridos, no puedo aceptarlo, lo siento. Carlise, no puedo.  
-Bella, no tenemos opción.  
-El problema, es que ellos te creen muerta, y nadie puede saber de nuestro secreto Bella, si los humanos nos descubren, los Vulturis, los meros "jefes" vendrán por nosotros y por ellos. Los pondríamos en peligro mortal. No tenemos alternativa.  
-Pero Alice... ¿y Edward? nunca lo podré abrazar de nuevo, no volveré a escuchar su voz, la manera tan melódica y apasionada de tocar el piano, sus verdes ojos no me mirarán de nuevo, su risa, jamás la volveré a oír. Y él creyéndome muerta, encontrará a alguien más y pronto me olvidará. Es mucho para mí, no los resistiré. Y mis padres, mi hermanita.  
-Lo sentimos Bella, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.  
-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me lo hicieron?  
-¡No fuimos nosotros!  
-Lo sé. El rostro que recuerdo, vago, no es de ninguno de ustedes. Sólo digo porque me tocó esto a mí. Tenía planes, esperanzas junto a Edward, nos graduaríamos, iríamos a la universidad, y después nos casaríamos, nos amaríamos y envejeceríamos juntos. Pero ahora todo se ha ido al caño.  
-Lo sentimos.  
-Los siento Bella, debí llegar antes, no pude salvarte.  
-¿Que dices?  
-Mira Bella... algunos de nosotros tenemos talentos, o dones. En mi caso, yo puedo ver el futuro, pero sólo si la persona ha tomado alguna decisión, Jasper controla las emociones. Sólo nosotros dos tenemos talentos. Tal vez tú también, por eso pudiste estar tranquila a pesar de ser neófita. Y yo vi que te atacaría, no sé por qué, pero lo vi, y no pude llegar a tiempo.  
-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa.  
-El asunto es Bella.  
-¿Si Carlise?  
-Lo he pensado mejor. En un mes es la graduación. Después de eso nos iremos a Europa o Asia, algún lugar donde halla poca gente y esté alejado. Y no volveremos a Forks, en mucho, mucho tiempo.  
-No, me niego, no quiero alejarme de ellos, aunque no les hable, necesito verlos, saber que están bien-exploto.  
-Cálmate Bella.  
-No Jasper, no trates de controlarme.  
-Jasper, déjala.  
-Pero está por perder el control.  
-Jasper, no...

¡Bum! Un como "campo de fuerza" los empujó y lanzó a Jasper por los aires dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Algo quedó claro, si Bella dice déjenme, es déjenla, o te mandará a volar.

La consolaron hasta que pasó el alba, y ella les pidió perdón, en especial a Jasper. La única que le guardó resentimientos fue Rosalie. Emmett tuvo que hablar con ella para que entendiera, y después de una semana de convencimiento logró que ella aceptara portarse mejor con Bella.

Pasó el mes.

Llegó la graduación.

Carlise le permitió ver de lejos. Pero para decepción suya, Edward no asistió, bien sabía que no estaría ahí, pero guardaba un poco de esperanzas vanas de verle acompañando a algún amigo.

Le buscó y lo encontró en su casa. Se veía mal. Le dolió en lo profundo, y se prometió un día volver, y si él no había logrado ser feliz de nuevo, no le importaría nada, y se le acercaría. Pero hasta que fuera capaz de controlarse completamente, ya que, al acercarse más a él, el aroma de su sangre le había golpeado en pleno rostro y supo que no tardaría en matarlo si se acercaba más.

Sólo que... ¿entendería lo sucedido? ¿Le perdonaría? ¿La aceptaría? Y si lo hacía... ¿luego qué? ¿Lo condenaría como ella? ¿O se alejaría sin decir nada más?

Le dolió, no tenía respuesta. Sólo le quedaba obedecer y por el bien de su amor irse lejos. A un lugar donde él no corriera peligro por su presencia.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó una gota cayendo por sus frías mejillas. Le dijo adiós a su amado y se alejó.

Esa noche partirían lejos de todo.

**..............................**

Edward sintió una leve brisa glacial, el viento frío era común en Forks, pero ése iba cargado de tristeza y nostalgia. Cosa rara.

Volteó a la ventana, le pareció ver una sombra.

Se acercó a la ventana... la vida sin su Bella era imposible... aún no podía aceptar que estuviese muerta. No podía ser, no había cuerpo. Ella estaba en algún lado.

Y recordó su promesa. Su corazón estaría cerrado a cualquiera que intentase entrar en él. Era y siempre sería de su Bella. Nadie la podría reponer, suplantar. Cualquier otra sería una impostora. Y no le importaba morir solo, esperaría por ella. La encontraría. Encontraría al que le había hecho daño. Encontraría quién la había arrebatado de su lado. Encontraría a quién le había robado el alma.

¡Que los demás dijeran y creyeran que murió!

Para él ella seguía viva y la encontraría.

Volverían a estar juntos, costase lo que costase, y si no… moriría solo, pero nunca le traicionaría con otra.

**..............................**

Al anochecer partieron.

Bella dijo adiós a su pasado y despidió al viento que le traía el aroma de su amado.

El mañana llegaría, pero ya no sería benevolente como antes... sería un suplicio y tormento, hasta volver con él... sabía que morir no era opción, a menos que él dejara de respirar.

Hasta entonces, lucharía por llegar al mañana, y esperar el día en que pudera volverle a ver.

.

**Jojojo... ok... sean realistas... ¿apesta esto o de vdd es bueno?**

**Plz. si quieren que la termine, dejen un review, plz!!!! si no no se si les gusta y desean que la termine. No les cuesta nada!!! Es gratis!!! y me harán feliz y me animaré a terminarla.**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................


	4. Cap3 Tormento

**.**

**.**

**Eternamente mañana**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia esto no me pertenece... si no sería rica, y Edward habría mordido hace mucho a Bella sin tantas complicaciones jojo, pero no es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, que si no ja! nadie lo habría conocido y Edward sería todo mio!!!!**

**.**

**Jojo, ok les traigo una historia que venía dandole vueltas hasta que quedara lo mejor posible, espero les guste como a mi me gusto la idea de escribir esto.**

**.**

.

.

**Tormento**

**.**

**.**

Vivir... no… respirar... si, sin duda es lo único que hacía. Sólo respirar y moverse lo mínimamente necesario para evitar que los demás se preocupasen demás por lo que sentía y por todo lo que le había sucedido. Odiaba que le mirasen con lástima, así que decidió aislarse del mundo, de su familia, amigos, no le importaría nada más que respirar.

Hacía seis meses que ella se había ido. Se resistía a aceptar que ella se había ido. Se resistía a aceptar que había muerto. Que dijeran lo que quisieran... para él ella seguía viva.

Sin embargo ese día, después de haber hecho uso de la última gota de esperanza y haberla agotado, por fin lo aceptó. Pero no por voluntad propia. Ella estaba muerta. Ya no podía seguir negándolo. Menos si hacía dos semanas la policía había encontrado un cuerpo que después de mucho identificaron como suyo. Según lo que le habían dicho los Swan, el cuerpo estaba totalmente calcinado, sin dientes y las puntas de los dedos cortadas. Aunque, curiosamente, una parte del cabello estaba intacto, apenas un mechón, pero de él habían hecho uso para la identificación.

No había vuelta atrás. Le habían robado su razón de ser, y de la manera más cruel. Si hubiera sido por un accidente, tal vez no le dolería tanto. Si la culpable fuese una enfermedad, no se sentiría culpable. Pero el hecho de ahora saber que había muerto, sin razón aparente y de una forma horrenda, digna de una película de terror, ya que los estudios mostraron que las "heridas" le habían sido infligidas antes de morir, y por lo que decían probablemente la quemaron viva. No, eso era más de lo que él podía soportar. Que su amada Bella hubiera sufrido una muerte tan cruenta, terrorífica. Nadie sabía dar una razón para tales acciones. Ni una nota, amenaza, nada.

Simplemente la mataron por _gusto_.

Con lentitud se levantó y se alejó de la tumba querida, abandonó el solitario cementerio y regresó a su casa. El día anterior habían sacado el féretro para colocar en él el cuerpo de Bella, para que al menos "descasara en paz". Cómo si eso fuera posible. Por el simple hecho de cómo murió queda fuera de opción el poder decir que "descasaría en paz".

Sus padres, Edward y Elizabeth Masen, estaban más que preocupados por su único hijo. Y cuándo éste entró en casa, ya podían saber dónde había estado. Desde hacía seis meses iba cada mes al sepulcro a contemplar el atardecer, pero regresaba antes de que éste se completase.

Quisieron preguntarle cómo estaba, si se sentía mejor o peor, que lo más seguro fuera que se sentía peor. Pero él se los impidió con un leve movimiento de la mano y pasando de largo, sin siquiera voltear a verlos, se dirigió a la sala.

Se dirigió a su elegante piano de cola que yacía envuelto en una blanca sábana. Rozó suavemente la superficie con sus dedos.

Desde su desaparición no lo había vuelto a tocar, y eso empeoraba las preocupaciones y lástimas de su familia y la de Bella.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo, pues no se sentía capaz de poderlo hacer, el simple hecho de acercarse al él le hacía sentir un dolor agudo en el corazón.

¡¿Pero cómo lo podría hacer?!  
¿Cuantas tardes no había pasado en él tocando para ella?  
¿Cuántas tardes no invirtió componiéndole canciones?  
¿Cuántas veces no se sentó ella a su lado para verlo tocar?

Con delicadeza extrema descubrió el piano, jaló el banquillo y se sentó en él. Ensayó una escala, un acorde, una nota, una tonada.

Comenzó tocando la primera pieza que le compusiera tres años atrás, antes de ser su amigo, cuando aún no se atrevía a hablarle.

Continuó con la segunda, la tercera, cuarta... y así, conforme las notas inundaban la sala, fue recordando acorde a cada melodía cada momento, cada mirada, cada beso, abrazo, instante, todo, todo sobre ella. Su Bella.

Podía recordar el primer momento que la vio, poco más de tres años atrás.

_Él y su familia habían llegado desde Chicago. Se sentía sólo._

_Al llegar a la escuela vio una vieja camioneta Chevy roja, que entraba al estacionamiento haciendo mucho ruido con el motor._

_Y entonces ella salió de la vieja camioneta, y ésta se alejó por donde vino._

_Pálida, pero hermosa, cabellos de un curioso y original tono castaño con reflejos rojizos, largos y medio quebrados, ojos de un chocolate intenso como para fundirse en ellos, y una sonrisa entre tímida y apenada, pero que le hacía ver muy linda, cuando al parecer ella volteó a donde él estaba. Se quedó anonadado, para él, ella era bonita, hermosa. La chica más bella que había visto hasta ese momento._

_Estaba por acercarse, en un momento de osada valentía no muy común en él; para hablarle, usando la excusa de ser nuevo en el plantel, cuando vio a un chico rubio (el típico modelo americano) acercarse a ella y tomarla de la mano al cabo de un rato y llevarla dentro._

_Y por esa primer impresión, ya que no se fijó en la cara de fastidio de ella ante el "atrevimiento de ese muchacho", no volvió a intentarse acercar a ella por cuatro largos meses, hasta que supo que ella no tenía novio, y nunca había tenido uno; y que ese chico llamado Mike Newton era quien desde hacía tres años andaba detrás de ella._

_Desde entonces se había tomado la "libertad" de observarla en cada uno de los momentos que podía hasta el día de la graduación. Durante ése tiempo fue observando como de poco a poco ella se iba haciendo más hermosa, conforme crecía y maduraba._

_Y al entrar a la preparatoria y High School, le tocó en suerte sentarse junto a ella en la clase de Biología, teniendo al fin contacto con ella. Para entonces él ya sabía que era torpe e inútil para los deportes, distraída, un poco olvidadiza, odiaba recibir regalos costosos (cosa que descubrió cuando el tal Mike intentó regalarle un collar genuino y ella casi lo atacó con su libreta de apuntes y un lápiz sin punta) y no hacía mucho escándalo respecto al día de su cumpleaños. Y gracias a que se sentaron juntos ella lo conoció y él pudo profundizar en los conocimientos acerca de ella._

_Pudo descubrir que, al igual que él, no era como todo el mundo, mucho menos como las chicas de su edad, ya que, a pesar de ser distraída, torpe, u olvidadiza a ratos (no siempre), era más madura que alocada._

_Tres mese después se podía decir que eran amigos, dos meses después que ya eran buenos amigos y para finales del curso ya eran novios._

Todo, absolutamente _todo_ lo tenía fresco en su memoria ¡Cómo la extrañaba!

Eran el uno para el otro, como si hubieran nacido del mismo corazón y tras años de búsqueda al fin se había reencontrado para complementarse y hacer feliz al otro. Él sólo vivía desde entonces para velar por ella, a veces entraba a hurtadillas a su cuarto para velar su sueño y otra veces para reír por lo que decía al dormir, sólo vivía para hacerla feliz. Y ella también vivía para darle luz a su existencia.

Pero no… tenía que haber sucedido ése terrible accidente en ésa fatídica noche.

**..............................**

Terminó de tocar la sexta melodía...

...el silencio volvió a reinar en la lúgubre sala...

Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y rojos de dolor, miraban al vacío evocando el rostro de su amada Bella. Su imán personal para el peligro, su marca de heroína, su musa, su cielo estrellado, su luz en su oscura vida, su TODO.

Se dejó caer llorando de frustración sobre las teclas, produciendo un estrépito que rompió el hechizo de las melodías recién tocadas. Golpeó varias veces con fuerza las teclas en un intento de desahogar su frustración, produciendo unos cortes que sangraron levemente.

Si tan sólo hubiera tomado en serio esa llamada, en vez de creer que era sólo una de los constantes olvidos de su novia, tal vez nada le hubiera ocurrido, tal vez la hubiera salvado de su desgraciado destino.

Al cabo de un rato levantó el rostro y dejó de aporrear las teclas del piano.

Se sobó la mano y la limpió con el extremo de su camisa.

Comenzó a tocar una nueva tonada, fluía constante y sin interrupción. Era una melodía cargada de pena, culpa, tristeza, duelo, frustración, nostalgia, añoranza... amor, amor por la única que había podido darle una razón de ser.

**..............................**

Desde ese día, diario, cada tarde antes del crepúsculo, antes de que el sol terminase de brillar sobre el horizonte y la primera estrella saliera para anunciar que un nuevo mañana llegaría, se sentaba ante el majestuoso piano a tocar esa y otras melodías que compuso en memoria de su amada, muerta.

**..............................**

_**Año y medio después......**_

Cómo acostumbraba cada tarde, se sentó en el banquillo frente al piano para tocar una de las piezas de su repertorio a su amada, con el paso del tiempo había compuesto unas cinco melodías en su memoria. No había vuelto a sentir nada por nadie, solo cariño por sus padres y los de Bella.

Finalizó tocando una de las piezas que le compusiera antes de morir.

Hacía tres meses que sus padres le habían convencido de grabar y vender sus melodías, reservándose unas pocas que le eran más que especiales. Al poco de salir había sido todo un éxito y hasta algunos cantantes famosos las habían usado para ponerles letras y cantarlas. Le habían informado que le había dado la vuelta al mundo superando a otros ya famosos compositores.

Pero eso no le satisfacía, lo había hecho por complacer y no defraudar a sus padres. Pero si ella no estaba para compartir su triunfo, de nada valía.

Cerró el piano y subió a su cuarto. En él tenía en perfecto orden su colección de discos. Tomó uno y lo puso para escuchar y recordar a su Bella. Tomó la foto, una de tantas, que tenía sobre su escritorio, en ella se veía a Bella sonriendo con verdadera felicidad, era del día en que le pidió ser su novia. Realmente lucía hermosa ese día. Logró arrancarle una sonrisa marchita.

La dejó donde estaba, y tomó otra donde estaban ambos abrazados, mirándose a los ojos y soñando con _el mañana_. Se sentó ante el escritorio y como cada tarde la observó un buen rato.

La dejó en su lugar y comenzó a revisar en la computadora su correspondencia. Tenía nuevos contratos para grabar un nuevo álbum de sus composiciones, informes sobre derecho de autor de cantantes que deseaban usarlas, peticiones para dar conciertos, y demás papeleo en general que ya le era típico revisar.

Al fin terminó de revisar y contestar. Tomó otra foto, era una de ella dormida, se la había tomado "_in fraganti_" en una de las ocasiones en que se coló por su ventana. Lucía hermosa y tranquila. Por eso la había conservado y mandado imprimir.

Sintió un frío soplo del viento y sintió unos ojos observarlo...  
...dudoso volteó a la ventana y sólo alcanzo a ver una fina silueta que en un microsegundo desapareció.

-Debe ser mi imaginación... Bella, no sabes cómo te extraño... me haces falta. No soy el mismo sin ti, soy el de antes, o peor, el chico que no tenía razón de seguir. Si no fuera por aprecio que les tengo a mis padres... ya habría abandonado todo intento de seguir.

Cerró los ojos y le pareció sentir un frio soplo a su lado y un débil "_yo también te extraño amor, no sabes cuánto_"

¡Era la voz de ella! no cabía duda.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, y recordó... ella estaba muerta, hacía dos años de su desaparición y año y medio de su muerte.

¡Qué cruel broma de su mente!  
¡Qué insensible jugarreta de sus anhelos escondidos!

Con un dolor renovado, dejó la foto y se dirigió a su cama, apagó la luz y se durmió... tranquilo, a pesar de todo, porque era como si ella estuviese ahí con él observándole desde el árbol junto a la ventana...

Puede que sólo fuese su imaginación, pero con eso le bastaba para imaginar y creer que ella estaba ahí.

.

**.**

**Abu!!! les juro que termine llorando al escribir esto... ¿que patética verdad?, si ustedes también lloraron, conseguí mi objetivo y no se preocupen, la patética soy yo, no ustedes... las kiero!!!! ¿alguien me regala un klinex?? plz?? ayy ya mokee jajajaja, me dolio mi corazoncito al escribir esto... me pase de tragica y masoquista.,.. pero apoco no llega al corazón??? si la respuesta es no diganmelo para mejorarlo**

**Jojojo... ok... por favor!! sean realistas... ¿apesta esto o de vdd es bueno?**

**Bien, para ser sincera si ayer hubiera sido un día libre yo... un momento, ayer fue día libre plop!... corrijo... si el día de ayer que fue libre la idea al fin se hubiera aclarado y armado bien por la meñana, les aseguro que el día de ayer ya tendría, sino toda, al menos la mitad de esta historia... pero como no! tenía que aclararse (y recordar que tenia esta idea xP) hasta la noche ya cuando estaba bien cerquita el momento en que mispadre me correrían de la compu pa que me largara a dormir... buuu!!! asi k como las clases son dañinas para escritoras como yo... pss me tardare mas de lo k kisiera en seguir... y mas si no me dicen como voy! no importa que no tngan cuenta en esta pag!! pueden dejar un review, plz!! dejen uno!!!**

**Ahh Gracias a nonblendes y taniiah por agregar mi historia en Alert, y a nonblondes por su review!!! y a la vikys!!! y tmb su prima incluida(era prima vdd??) por leer mi fic!!! me alegro saber k alguien lo lee y x eso le seguire!! ya vikys aii en la school anotando las idea pa luego pasarlas en la comp en las tardes jojojo vdd!! asi k no me interrumpas muxo en clase o como dice mi nick si me molestas sin razon mueres!°!!! xk toy escribiendo!!!!**

**Plz. si quieren que la termine, dejen un review, plz!!!! si no no se si les gusta y desean que la termine. No les cuesta nada!!! Es gratis!!! y me harán feliz y me animaré a terminarla.**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................


	5. Cap4 Reencuentro

**.**

**.**

**Eternamente mañana**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia esto no me pertenece... si no sería rica, y Edward habría mordido hace mucho a Bella sin tantas complicaciones jojo, pero no es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, que si no ja! nadie lo habría conocido y Edward sería todo mio!!!!**

**.**

**Jojo, ok les traigo una historia que venía dandole vueltas hasta que quedara lo mejor posible, espero les guste como a mi me gusto la idea de escribir esto.**

**.**

.

.

**Reencuentro**

**.**

**.**

Ok, tenía que aceptarlo, el lugar no era para nada cómodo, suerte que no tenía que preocuparse por cosas como esa, podía simplemente quedarse quieta hasta que fuera oportuno salir. Como quiera, llevaba ya un buen rato de esa manera.

Hacía seis meses que había "escapado" de los Cullen, y desde entonces había tenido que estar concentrada en no dejar que Alice pudiese adivinar que planeaba, ni que supieran donde estaba. Aunque, ya lo deberían saber. En ese caso ¿por qué no habían ido por ella aún?

Se movió y salió de esa especie de cueva, que realmente era una parte oscura del bosque, donde la vegetación y árboles eran tan espesos que nadie podría llegar a ese lugar fácilmente. El sol se comenzaba a ocultar, pronto podría salir para ir a ese tan amado lugar.

Desde hacía tres meses que le observaba seguir la misma rutina. Se le oprimía el corazón de sólo pensar en lo duro que era para él. Le destrozaba ver que aún no aceptaba su pérdida.

El simple hecho de observarlo le hacían recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando la vida era perfecta. Sólo ellos dos, y el mundo en derredor que no les impedían estar juntos... hasta esa noche.

Cada momento, caricia, beso, pensamiento, todo, todo era absolutamente doloroso recordarlo en ese momento, al no poder estar a su lado y tocarle, si quiera hablarle o mirarle a los ojos.

Esos ojos que desde el primer momento lograron capturar su corazón, el cual ella gustosa le entregó aunque tuvo que esperar más de un año para decirle lo que ella sentía por él. Pero la espera paciente, desde ese momento en que él llegó a la escuela y la miró, valieron la pena para ser la persona por la que esos ojos se abrían cada mañana.

Por la que ahora se abrían para sólo recordar y llorar la pérdida.

Corrió a través del bosque hasta la casa de él, sabía que hacía mal al exponerlo de esa manera, y se hacía daño por que no podía estar con él. Pero no le importaba, velaría por él hasta que dejase de respirar.

No quería decir que era desagradecida por lo que los Cullen habían hecho por ella. No, a pesar de haber casi huido por temor de que Carlise decidiera detenerla, se había asegurado de dejarles una muestra de su afecto y agradecimiento por todo lo que le habían dado, pero explicándoles que le era imposible vivir sin su vida, sin su Edward.

Como cada tarde subió por la cuesta que llevaba al patio trasero de la casa de él. Desde que había salido de la preparatoria se había mudado a una pequeña casa de dos pisos donde se dedicaba a su música y demás negocios. Disfrutaba el sentir el aroma del viento forestal mezclado con el aroma de su amado. Subió al árbol que le permitía verlo discretamente.

Últimamente sus visitas se habían visto abruptamente interrumpidas por que él volteaba hacia la ventana. La primera vez que le había visitado también había volteado, pero se había ocultado a tiempo, y al poco había vuelto para verlo dormir. Recordó que su pensamiento fue que hasta entonces, él era quien había velado sus sueños en las veces que se colaba por su ventana para dormir a su lado.

Se acomodó y se dedicó a disfrutar de las melodías que él tocaba. Reconoció una que otra de las que le había compuesto durante su relación. Si hubiera podido habría llorado con los recuerdos que le traían.

Era como volver al pasado de una manera deliciosa y a la vez torturante. Exquisita y de la misma manera angustiante.

Era todo.

Era nada.

El universo comprimido en la palma de la mano.

La manzana que no debía siquiera verse por el dolor de verla y no poderla querer.

La estrella solitaria sobre el firmamento a la espera de que las demás brillasen a su lado en la sinfonía única del amor.

Se dejó llevar por la carga de emociones y las definió una por una, la razón de sentirlas, y el motivo para conservarlas.

Sabía que hacía mal al dejarse llevar de esa manera sin precaución... pero no le importaba, el piano aún sonaba. Podía sentir cada cuerda de su ser vibrar y sentir lo que esas melodías querían expresar.

Se hallaba extasiada, no podía pedir más... sólo una cosa.... o alguien, él.

El piano calló... se oyeron pasos. Seguramente era él que subía a su habitación a descansar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el más hermoso de los espectáculos que podía haber en este mundo para ella.

Dos hermosas turmalinas verdes y profundas como la media noche la miraban con amorosa curiosidad... ansias, esperanza.

Estuvo por quedar en shock, reponiéndose en un microsegundo y desapareciendo.

Huyó. Se recriminó por haberse expuesto de esa forma.

-_Tonta, tonta, te ha visto, lo puedes exponer al peligro que representas._

Se sentía confundida. Se había vuelto a ver reflejada en esos profundos ojos, claros y profundos.

Esos ojos que le habían robado el alma hacía tanto. Esos que con una sola mirada le habían robado el corazón, el cual ella entregó sin reproches aunque él no lo supiera. Había quedado capturada sin poner resistencia desde la primera mirada que le diera la primera vez que se vieron en ese estacionamiento.

Recordó toda la agonía que había sentido por no poderle ver de nuevo a los ojos.

Corrió por el bosque hasta llegar a su refugio. Se internó hasta lo más espeso de él.

Quedó ahí, aturdida, confundida. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Si él se enterase de lo que ella era podía rechazarla y eso sería aún peor.

Aunque, al cerrar los ojos y recordar ese momento... sabía que él no le había visto con reproche o rechazo.

No. Había amor en esa mirada. Le había visto como en antaño.

Y por esa mirada, porque no perdiera su brillo más de lo que ya lo había perdido, lucharía hasta el fin.

Sería su guardiana, velaría por su bienestar. No permitiría que nada le dañara.

Así cómo él lo hacía antes, cuando él le protegía.

Y si eso implicaba que sólo le podría ver desde lejos, no importaría. Seguiría ahí para él hasta que dejase de respirar. Después vería la forma de terminar con su existencia. Sin él, el mundo y la eternidad carecía de sentido.

Se acurrucó. No le era necesario. Pero por increíble que pareciera, sentía frio. Frío en su ser.

La decisión que estaba tomando le costaba mucho. Era un sacrificio. Pero lo haría si con eso él podía vivir tranquilo.

**..............................**

El sol brillaba intenso.  
El aire golpeaba su rostro.

Se concentró y comenzó con la cacería. La noche anterior se había mantenido ocupada reflexionando sobre lo que haría.

Estaba decidida. Velaría por él. No dejaría que nada malo le ocurriera.

Cuando terminó ya era casi la hora del crepúsculo. Se preparó y corrió por el bosque.

Se dirigió hacia la cuesta que llevaba al patio trasero de la casa de él.

Se acercó y justo cuando llegó las primeras notas comenzaban a llenar el aire, el ambiente se impregnó de su música.

Esta vez había algo distinto en los acordes. Reconocía como suya esa pieza, la que le tocara por primera vez como suya. Y a diferencia de otras veces, comenzaba a retomar su anterior aire alegre... eso era, las notas sonaban más alegres.

Subió al árbol. Se asomó y comprobó que en efecto era él quien tocaba.

Cerró los ojos, se sentía transportada al ayer tan distante. Ese ayer donde sólo importaban ella, él y el mundo que les daba un sitio en el cual sentirse en casa. Cuando todo era perfecto, a pesar de los problemas que pudiesen llegar para importunarlos. Dónde ella era sólo Bella y él era sólo Edward, dos jóvenes que se amaban en lo profundo y tenían todo un futuro por delante para disfrutar de la compañía del otro y hacerse felices ambos.

Las melodías seguían sonando. Eran las mismas, pero a la vez eran diferentes.

Tenían una nueva emoción implícita. Había un deje de alegría en ellas. En esencia las mismas. En espíritu diferentes.

Si hubiera podido lloraría. Sabía que eso la dañaría más. Pero no podía dejar de verlo.

Nuevamente se dejó llevar.  
Nuevamente se olvido del tiempo.  
Nuevamente el piano dejó de sonar...

Abrió los ojos y nuevamente esos lagos, que en la oscuridad eran tan profundos como la turmalina y a la luz de los rayos del sol brillaban como el peridoto, le miraban desde la ventana que yacía abierta de par en par.

Esta vez quedó completamente en shock. No pudo moverse un sólo milímetro.

Su voz le llegó como una dulce caricia.

-Sabía que eras tú. Mi corazón me lo decía. Bella.  
-Edward.  
-Bella ¿por qué? Dime que no estoy soñando. Que realmente estas aquí.

Su voz sonaba compungida. Se notaba latente el dolor.

-Yo...  
-No te vayas. Si eres real, y no un producto de mi torturada imaginación, baja de ahí, ven.  
-Lo siento, no puedo.  
-Por favor, sé que eras tú quien me ha estado viendo cada tarde desde hace tres meses. He tocado por ti y para ti. Al principio creí que eras un sueño, producto de mi atormentada imaginación. Pero ayer te vi y supe que eres real. No me dejes.  
-Lo siento pero es complicado. Me debo ir.

Bajó y corrió.

Corrió toda la noche. Corrió lejos, más allá de los límites de Forks. Necesitaba pensar.

Se había puesto en evidencia. Cierto, no la había rechazado, pero lo peor era que le había expuesto al peligro más mortal que podría haber en el mundo para un humano.

**..............................**

Lo sabía.

Desde la primera noche en que la había sentido cerca, hacía ya tres meses, en su corazón había tenido la seguridad de su presencia.

Al principio había adjudicado eso a los anhelos ocultos de su corazón. Pero desde hacía un mes que se sentía cada vez más convencido de que ella le observaba. Se sentía confuso, los muertos no regresan de la muerte. No están ahí, ni siquiera tienen conciencia. Era algo imposible, pero la sentía cerca.

Y la noche anterior, cuando sintió su presencia, como cada tarde, se decidió a comprobar por sí mismo. Llevaba varias ocasiones en que volteaba y se encontraba con una sombra que se escabullía en cuanto se veía sorprendida.

Por esa razón se decidió a acercarse, y ahí estaba ella. Hermosa, igual que la última vez que la vio, pero más hermosa.

Y entonces abrió los ojos. De un color dorado oscuro. Eso le llamó la atención, a la vez que sentía su esperanza renacer. Y entonces desapareció.

Al día siguiente se sentía mejor. Un poco, no mucho, pero se animó a intentar tocar como antes.

Sabía que ella vendría. Llevaba tres meses asistiendo sin falta. Había algo siniestro y a la vez atrayente en eso. Algo oscuro giraba en derredor suyo.

Decidió probar y tocó la primera pieza para ella que le había tocado en su presencia.

Y ahí estaba ella. Hermosa como siempre.

Se detuvo después de tocar varias melodías. Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió. Sentada entre las ramas de los árboles.

Abrió sus ojos, dorados claros, hermosos. Qué importaba un simple cambio de color, seguían siendo los mismos ojos que amaba.  
Los mismos ojos que anhelaba.  
Los mismos ojos que le amaban.

Trató de hablarle, por alguna razón ella se negó y huyó.

-Bella amor mío. Si estas viva, ¿porque nunca regresaste a mí? ¿Qué te sucedió?  
-No es algo que debas saber, y sería mejor que lo ignorases, Edward Anthony Masen.  
-¿Quién anda ahí?-volteó a ver a quien había entrado a su casa. Pero no vio a nadie.  
-Si aprecias tu vida, mejor te sería alejarte de todo lo relacionado a Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Olvídala.

La mujer que le hablaba desde las penumbras se acercó dejándose ver por él.

Éste abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer a una de sus antiguas compañeras de clases.

-Edward, lo mejor será que olvides que la viste, o a mí, y te vayas de este lugar.

**..............................**

-¡Oh no! Ese aroma, no puede ser... Bella, Edward. ¡Hay que apurarnos! Ya ha llegado.

.

**.**

**Woa! y ahora que pasará!?!?!? Quien vino para interferir o evitar el encuentro???**

**Culpen a mi hermano por la tardanza.... grrr secuestró ambas laps y no pude hacer tarea, x eso ya no pude escribir.**

**Si les gusta????**

**Genial! si creen k soy cruel, ja! les aseguro que yo sufro mas cuando escribo esto, me auto-torturo xP**

**Ahh Gracias a nonblendes y taniiah por agregar mi historia en Alert, a nonblondes por sus reviews!!! espero k t siga gustando, tmb a taniiah xk me dejo review!!!!ahh tmb a christti x su review!!!**

**wii soy feliz xk ya c k debo seguir ... y... sorry x acerlas chillar en el cap pasado, yo tmb llore a maress!!!**

**Saludos a la vikys!!! y tmb su prima incluida por leer mi fic!!! ya sabes vikys, aii en la school anotando las idea pa luego pasarlas en la comp en las tardes jojojo vdd!! asi k no me interrumpas muxo en clase o como dice mi nick si me molestas sin razon mueres!!!! xk toy escribiendo!!!!**

**Plz. si quieren que la termine, dejen un review, plz!!!! si no, no se si les gusta y desean que la termine. No les cuesta nada!!! Es gratis!!! y me harán feliz y me animaré a terminarla.**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................

.


	6. Cap5 Desesperación

**.**

**.**

**Eternamente mañana**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia esto no me pertenece... si no sería rica, y Edward habría mordido hace mucho a Bella sin tantas complicaciones jojo, pero no es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, que si no ja! nadie lo habría conocido y Edward sería todo mio!!!!**

**.**

**Jojo, ok les traigo una historia que venía dandole vueltas hasta que quedara lo mejor posible, espero les guste como a mi me gusto la idea de escribir esto.**

**.**

.

.

**Desesperación**

**.**

**.**

-¡Oh no! Ese aroma, no puede ser... Bella, Edward. ¡Hay que apurarnos! Ya ha llegado.  
-Apresuren el paso, no podemos dejar sola a Bella, no ahora.  
-Carlise, ¿crees que lleguemos a tiempo?  
-Debemos llegar a tiempo. Alice ¿ya está con él?  
-Se acerca a su casa. No sé si lo logremos. ¡Rayos Emmett!  
-Lo siento...

**..............................**

Seguía asombrado, ella inmutable.

No cedían. No se movían, pero por razones diferentes.

Ella porque disfrutaba de las reacciones que producía, y esta de temor le era más que placentera...

Él porque seguía sin creer que ella estuviera ahí, que no la hubiera oído llegar ni entrar en su casa, por que seguía igual que hace dos años...

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

-No, es solo que me pregunto qué te habrás hecho para seguir igual sin cambiar en estos cuatro años que te conozco ¿te vendiste? ¿Hiciste un pacto?

-Eso no te incumbe... como tampoco todo aspecto relacionado a Isabella Marie Swan... Cullen...

-¿Cu... Cullen? ¿Cómo puede ser?

Se trabó, su Bella una Cullen... ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?... una Cullen... una de esos extraños que nunca hablaron con nadie cuando vivían en Forks, unos extraños de los que se decían muchos chismes maliciosos que no era posible corroborar, de los que el más cercano contacto podía ser el Dr. Cullen, y eso porque hablaba con sus pacientes y compañeros de trabajo lo necesario... esos que arrasaban en belleza y perfección por dónde se les mirase... ¿acaso lo había cambiado por uno de ellos? ¿Había fingido su muerte para irse con ellos? ¿Ellos eran los responsables de su desaparición y por eso se habían ido nomás terminar el colegio?

-Muy fácil...-lo miró con malicia-se unió a la familia...-lo escupió como veneno-y la inútil es "tan feliz". Me da asco.  
-Pero tú eres...  
-No me refiero a ellos... a ella, la odio...  
-¿Y entonces qué quieres de mi?  
-De ti, nada, solo una cosa, te lo advierto, no te conviene saber de ella... a menos que desees morir, y de una forma para nada agradable... sólo digamos que, por desgracia te haré un favor al advertírtelo, pero realmente lo que quiero es... un momento... ¿para qué te lo digo? no es de tu incumbencia... solo aléjate de ella. O sufrirás junto con ella las consecuencias.  
-¿Qué consecuencias?

Tarde, de la misma forma en que apareció, se desvaneció en el aire... bueno, saltó por la puerta de cristal y corrió en dirección del bosque.

Se quedó perplejo, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

¿Acaso no habría soñado lo recién ocurrido? Pues, ¿cómo esa persona había logrado entrar en un completo silencio para luego salir sin dejar rastro y en pocos segundos?

Pestañeó varias veces, se tocó el rostro, se pellizcó un brazo, se pasó la mano por los cabellos, todo lo que se le ocurrió e hizo en acto reflejo, ya sea para calmarse o para convencerse sobre si fue un sueño o la realidad. Simplemente no tenía respuesta

¿Qué hacía ella allí?

**..............................**

-Ese aroma no...

Se percató un poco tarde de que había un aroma a vampiro en el ambiente. Y tenía que ser de ella. ¿Es que nunca se acabaría?

Ya estaba muy lejos, pero dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Tenía que llegar pronto. Sin importar que se expusiera en eso.

Corrió con el corazón en la mano.

Llegó, el aroma de esa persona estaba presente, mas esa persona no, hacía poco que se había retirado.

Con temor se asomó por la ventana. Y lo vio allí. Parecía ido. No, estaba vivo, no lo había tocado. Suspiró.

Él estaba bien.

Pero ella había sido una tonta. Aún cuando sabía el peligro que representaba, se había dejado llevar y abandonado a los Cullen para ir detrás de un idílico. Pero ¿podía hacer otra cosa cuando eso la quemaba más que el fuego de la transformación? Si, tenía otra opción, pero dolía. Y aún así era la mejor, pues estaría a salvo sin que nadie supiera de su existencia.

Y ahora, ella lo sabía que aún le importaba. Y al parecer, iría detrás de él.

Por suerte esta vez el seguía vivo. Pero no por mucho tiempo si no hacía algo.

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

-_Duerme amor mío,  
que la maldad que impera  
en este mundo de oscuridad y secretos  
no nuble tus sueños.  
Que mi ser te proteja  
y te sea de escudo defensor  
y no de lanza que hiere el cuerpo.  
Que mi presencia te sea de consuelo  
y no como motivo de llanto.  
Que las estrellas te narren el pasado  
que nos unió hasta el fin  
y el sol te sirva de guía en esta tormenta  
que te intenta alcanzar.  
Duerme y sueña con tranquilidad,  
que la maldad no perturbe tu sentir.  
Adiós y hasta luego amor mío_. **(*)**

Recitó las palabras que en antaño él le murmurase al oído al dormir, pero haciéndole pequeños cambios.

Se alejó, pero quedó cerca para ver con claridad si algo se acercaba.

Dentro, el joven a quien iban sus anhelos y suspiros le pareció oír una bella poesía a manera de hechizo protector. Guardo esas palabras, las que alcanzó a oír. Ella pensó que no había sido oída, pero él le alcanzó a oír con claridad, y con eso durmió con tranquilidad.

A lo lejos, Bella le daba vuelta a su propiedad cuando captó un nuevo aroma.

-¡Rayos! También ella ¡¿Por qué?! Esto va muy en serio, no me lo perdonará, pero ¿por qué Rosalie? ¿A ella qué le hice?

**..............................**

Corrían con ansias. No entendían que era lo que Rosalie tenía contra Bella. Habían creído que ya no le caía mal, que había limado asperezas. Pero al parecer estaban muy equivocados.

-¡Alto!-Ordenó Alice a todos-Carlise, hubo un error. Y se ha contenido.  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?  
-No es ella. No es Rosalie. Hay alguien más, pero no la distingo, se ve entre sombras y no veo su rostro.  
-Pero tú la viste. Y ella no está aquí con nosotros.  
-Lo sé. Es sólo que hasta ahora no ha actuado obedeciendo a esa persona. Se podría decir que si la obedece, pero como me conoce, y lo más seguro es que le lavaron el cerebro a esa tonta, disculpa Emmett, se las ingenio para esconderla, hasta ahora que se descuidó. Ha actuado haciéndolo como si fuera decisión suya, escucha las indicaciones y las decide hacer porque quiere, no por obedecerle. Decidió actuar y no obedecer. No sé porque. Tenemos que encontrar pronto a Bella. Por suerte decidió no tocarlo por hoy, al parecer sintió cerca a Bella y decidió alejarse. Pero no tardarán en actuar, de eso estoy segura aunque no lo he visto. Lo más seguro es que Bella esté cerca de él para intentar protegerlo.  
-Entonces, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?  
-Hacia el noreste, su propiedad queda cerca del bosque y la colina. Corramos aún más rápido si es posible.

Reanudaron su marcha. Corrieron a toda velocidad.

En cinco minutos lograron divisar a lo lejos la casa. Se acercaron a la propiedad y captaron el aroma de Bella y uno más leve de Rosalie.

Bella, sintió cuando ellos llegaron y bajó del lugar dónde montaba guardia a la casa para reunirse con ellos. Agradecía que hubieran llegado, ya que sabía que sola no podría enfrentar fácilmente a los vampiros, ya que no sabía si habrían más rondando por ahí. Y con Alice cerca sería más fácil detectarles.

Llegó a la entrada de la propiedad y divisó a todos llegando. Se detuvieron junto a ella.

-Lo siento. Perdóneme por haberl...  
-Tonta, si querías volverlo a ver sólo tenias que decirlo-gritó Alice saltando a su cuello-habríamos buscado la forma de ayudarte.  
-Querida, no vuelvas irte así nomás dejándonos solo una disculpa escrita.  
-Perdóneme. Pero no sé si regrese con ustedes, no me siento capaz de alejarme de él. Y sonara tonto, pero el día que él deje de existir, yo no podré seguir con esta farsa, y haré lo posible por morir también. Sé que no tengo oportunidad de estar junto a él, pero necesito verlo, saber que vive, si no, no tengo de dónde sacar fuerzas para seguir moviéndome, porque desde que me alejé de él no vivo. Jasper, tú eres quien mejor lo sabe cómo me he sentido todo este tiempo, y te agradezco no haberles dicho como te lo pedí, y también sabes mejor que nadie que les quiero, pero eso no me es suficiente para mí, lo necesito a él. El sólo saber que vive me motiva a luchar por soportar esta afrenta, y si él no está y no puedo mínimo gozar de cuidarle, no tengo mayor razón para estar aquí. Necesito que él respire para yo sobrevivir. Él es parte de mí, y si una parte de mí muere, indefectiblemente moriré toda yo.  
-Bella. Entendemos cómo te puedes sentir, Jasper nos lo explicó casi todo lo que él creyó conveniente sobre tu estado de ánimo todo este tiempo. No te reprochamos nada. Sólo que debiste decirnos cómo te sentías y como dijo Alice habríamos hecho algo por ayudarte.  
-El problema es que no se puede, la única manera es que él sea como yo, y no deseo que sea así si él no lo desea. No quiero obligarlo a nada.  
-¿Acaso ya no te ama?  
-¡Me ama!… Y es lo más doloroso, porque no puedo ir y abrazarlo, decirle que estoy aquí. Me ha visto, y le he tratado hacer creer que soy sólo un sueño, pero parece empecinado en creerme viva. Pero no me iré, por que el peligro está cerca, y si por mi causa él fuera herido, sería peor que vivir cien años de soledad sabiendo que pude haber hecho algo por salvarlo.  
-Tienes que tomar una decisión.  
-La he tomado. Estaré aquí para protegerlo, y defenderlo si Rosalie o alguien más le intenta tocar. Lo siento Emmett, pero no imaginé que ella haría algo así, y aunque me duele lastimarte, sé que sabes cómo me sentiré si algo le pasa a Edward.  
-Bella. Yo lo siento. Pensé que ya no te tenía rencor ni nada. Pensé que ya no tenía problemas contigo.  
-Calla Emmett. No te culpo. Tranquilo. Sólo que si ella lo intenta dañar, aunque me duela lastimarte querido hermano, pelearé con ella hasta el fin.  
-Te entiendo y no me opongo. Porque sé que está haciendo algo incorrecto.

Se abrazaron y le prometieron apoyo de todos.

De pronto Alice se tensó y volteó los ojos.

-¡Alice! Cariño, ¿que ves? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede?  
-Es Rosalie, y una nómada. ¡Oh! Carlise, es la nómada que atacó a Bella en Suecia, esa que cuando llegamos con ella le juró venganza por no sé qué. Las veo, se ponen de acuerdo. Sus miradas son feroces. ¡Oh no! La nómada ha decidido que deben matar a Edward hoy. Dice algo así como de que con eso la deuda estará saldada. Ha convencido a Rosalie, le dice que con eso ella estará también vengada. Habla de una especia de engaño. No distingo muy claro. ¡Ah! Después de eso irán por Bella. No ha cambiado de opinión, considera que será más gratificante atraparle y hacerla ver, oír y sentir cómo su amado muere.  
-¡No Edward! Lo piensa matar frente a mí ¡No! No lo puedo permitir. Carlise.  
-Tranquila. Si queremos ayudarle, aunque eso implique peligro, sería el menor. Él debe saber de nosotros. Bella, tendrás que entrar y sacarlo de ahí. Vendrá con nosotros.  
-Pero, y si luego ellos vienen por él...  
-Si no saben que él nos conoce y es humano, no habrá problemas.  
-Corre hija, debes sacarlo.  
-Bella, no hay problema, debes tomar una decisión, y si gustas confirmaré que no habrán problemas.  
-Gracias Alice. Tienes razón Carlise, debo ir por él. Deséenme suerte para que lo entienda y no tenga temor de mí.  
-Tranquila, lo veo…-dudó-a tu lado, más no sé cuando, pero se ve que no te rechaza.  
-Gracias. Esperemos sea cierto.

Corrió dentro. Sabía que hacía poco se había vuelto a levantar. Entró y subió a su habitación.

-¿Edward? ¡Edward!  
-¿Bella?

Volteó y ahí estaban esos ojos. Le veían estupefacto. Se sintió tentada a quedar ahí observándolos, pero el tiempo apremiaba, tenía que sacarlo de ahí y pronto. Ya tendría luego tiempo de observarlo. Primero tenía que ponerlo a salvo.

-Bella, ¿cómo es que tú? ¿Entonces no fue un sueño estos meses? ¿Sólo fue una terrible pesadilla estos años lejos?  
-Edward ahora no hay tiempo. Ven conmigo.  
-Contigo. Por ti iría hasta a mi propia muerte si eso te complaciera.  
-¡No digas eso! Ven, ya te explicaré.  
-¿Por qué tanta prisa?  
-Corres peligro. Tengo que ponerte a salvo. Vamos, no hay tiempo Edward. Confía en mí.  
-Claro que confío.

Diciendo esto, le tomó la mano. Al principio no notó la frialdad en ella.

Bella lo jaló lo más fuerte que se permitió para no hacerle daño. Lo sacó de la casa y se reunió con los demás Cullen.

Edward sólo abrió los ojos de asombro. ¿Acaso era verdad lo dicho por ella? ¿En verdad se había unido a ellos?

-Bella ¿por qué estás con ellos? Y... ¿por qué tu mano está tan fría? ¿Tienes miedo?  
-Edward hay algo que debes saber de mí, de nosotros.

Le miró. Había la suficiente luz como para que se vieran. Y cuando se vieron a los ojos Edward notó la diferencia en ella.

-¡Bella! Tu piel, es más pálida de lo que recordaba, y... tus ojos ¿porque son dorados y no castaños?  
-Edward. Escúchame bien. El mundo en el que vives no es lo que crees. Las leyendas y mitos que creíste fantasías son reales y nosotros somos prueba de ello.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo.  
-Necesito que estés calmado. Edward... soy un vampiro.

.

**.**

**(*) fragmento mio, no copiado, de mi xtraña inspiracion poetica.**

**.**

**Sorry por la tardanza pero ha sido una semana super atareada, dos exposiciones, un ensayo y un trabajo para el psikoloko de la school... ni k acer, disculpenme!!! termine el jueves, weeno el viernes mejor dixo a las 5:00am, ni fui a la escuela, mande los trabajos. y ps nomas no pude escribir, lo fui escribiendo por cachitos, asi k si de pronto sienten k c rompe el ilo o algo me salio muy ilogico ya sabran xk y aii me echan el grito pa regañarme ok??**

**Espero no haber choteado la istory cn este cap... si lo ice ya saben, el cuadro verde de review es muy efectivo para acermelo saber**

**Ahh Gracias a nonblendes y taniiah por agregar mi historia en Alert, y por sus reviews!!! ahh tmb a christti x su review!!! tmb a yoyispotter23 k me ha dejado un review x cada cap xP y me ha agregado a favorite story, favorite author, story alert y author alert!!! chicas me acen feliz!!! y me animas a echarle ganas cn la istory!!! Espero segui cumpliendo sus especativas y si no lo ago mandenme un sape cibertnetico va???**

**Saludos a la vikys!!! y tmb su prima incluida por leer mi fic!!!**

**Si quieren que la termine, dejen un review, plz!!!! si no, no se si les gusta y desean que la termine. No les cuesta nada!!! Es gratis!!! y me harán feliz y me animaré a terminarla.**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................

.

.


	7. Cap6 Seguridad

**.**

**.**

**Eternamente mañana**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia esto no me pertenece... si no sería rica, y Edward habría mordido hace mucho a Bella sin tantas complicaciones jojo, pero no es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, que si no ja! nadie lo habría conocido y Edward sería todo mio!!!!**

**.**

**Jojo, ok les traigo una historia que venía dandole vueltas hasta que quedara lo mejor posible, espero les guste como a mi me gusto la idea de escribir esto.**

**.**

.

.

**Seguridad**

**.**

**.**

-Edward. Escúchame bien. El mundo en el que vives no es lo que crees. Las leyendas y mitos que creíste fantasías son reales y nosotros somos prueba de ello.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo.  
-Necesito que estés calmado. Edward... soy un vampiro.  
-¡¿Qué tú qué?!  
-Edward, soy un vampiro... es algo muy difícil de explicar... pero es la única que hay para poder explicar el que yo siga viva...  
-¿Estas tomándome el pelo?  
-Genial, el chico es escéptico.  
-No Edward, sólo confía en mí, por favor. Créeme, necesitamos sacarte de aquí y ya.

Alice se tensó y todos la voltearon a ver expectantes para saber qué sucedía. Se frotó la frente y abrió los ojos asustada.

-Bella, apúrate, les he visto, ella se enojó con Rose por no haberle matado y viene a hacerlo ella misma, lo va a matar si no lo sacamos de aquí. Si no viene con nosotros, nos complicará las cosas, tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro, nuestra antigua casa servirá.  
-Si Alice. Edward... por favor, sólo confía en mí, ya te explicaré todo... vamos...  
-Emmett.  
-¿Si Carlise?  
-Por favor llévalo, si vamos a su paso nos alcanzarán. Y ni pensar en un coche, lo harán trizas, según lo que dice Alice, está decidida a deshacerse de ella. Alice, ¿sabes quién está detrás de esto?  
-No, su cara no la logro ver, se está escondiendo muy bien.  
-Emmett...  
-Claro. Chico, súbete a mi espalda, sólo así te pondré cargar sin ponerte en vergüenza o a mí mismo.

Como en trance Edward obedeció y se vio sorprendido al ver la velocidad a la que corrían todos, sin embargo no se asustó, disfrutó, aunque pareciera algo loco, de esa corrida por el bosque hasta que llegaron a la enorme casona blanca en un enorme claro.

En silencio bajó de la espalda de Emmett y entraron a la casa. Todo estaba cubierto con sábanas blancas que ahora ostentaban una fina capa de polvo. Al instante destaparon varios muebles para que tomara asiento y se pusiera cómodo.

Vio que una de ellas, que parecía ser la mayor, presionaba un botón y la casa comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños. En las paredes comenzó a ver que se recubrían por fuera con hierro de aparecía en extremo resistente. Una vez cubierto todo, la misma se acercó al que respondía, según recordaba, a nombre de Carlise y le susurraba algo rápido.

Éste asintió, llamó y se acercó a Bella que estaba ocupada trayendo y llevando cosas a un cuarto según parecía en la planta alta, ésta se detuvo y regresó hacia donde él y con gesto serio asintió y le dio lo que llevaba.

Sorprendido vio que arrugaba un poco el ceño antes de volver a relajarlo y presionando sus sienes parecía concentrarse en algo. Momentos después sintió como si una fuerza empujara hacia él y alrededor de la casa. Bella abrió los ojos satisfecha y prosiguió con lo que hacía momentos antes.

Se sentó y comenzó a ver a todos allí. Rápido, una vez pasado el primer shock que le produjo la impresión, comprendió que realmente ellos eran vampiros. Tembló ante el pensamiento, según recodaba, un vampiro se alimenta de sangre... corría peligro, pero... por lo que veía ellos ni se inmutaban con él, la única que parecía afectarse un poco era Bella, su Bella, quien cuando volvía y bajaba las escaleras parecía recibir alguna especie de golpe mental para después controlarse y proseguir con su tarea.

Vio a su alrededor y dedujo que el que estaba al mando era el tal Carlise, y la de cabellos color caramelo era su compañera. Alice, la que era más pequeña estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados y de vez en cuando emitía suspiros o decía «están cerca» o «se han detenido, no se deciden aún a que hacer», según lo que todo apuntaba, ésta podía ver el futuro, al menos uno cercano.

Siguió observándoles y divisó a uno rubio que no había notado antes, éste se había situado lo más lejos posible de él y parecía contener la respiración. Al parecer a él también le afectaba su presencia... se sintió incómodo y se comenzó a preocupar al ver sus facciones crispadas como intentando resistir algún impulso que seguro sería echarse sobre él. Su preocupación iba en aumento y de pronto éste abrió los ojos, le miró fijamente y sintió que se desmayaría... sin embargo comenzó a sentirse tranquilo, seguro qué ese rubio tendría algo que ver... cuando estuvo completamente calmado volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El grandote que lo había cargado, llamado Emmett estaba inquieto en otro rincón, parecía estar debatiéndose en algo... movía los labios rápido como hablando con alguien, siguió su mirada y vio que discutía tranquilo con Bella, ésta parecía exasperada y tratando de convencerle de algo...

-No Emmett. Ya te dije que no hay problema... Si, si me sorprende lo que Rose está haciendo, y más porque no sé qué quieren... no, no tengo la menor idea de por qué me está haciendo esto... no ya te lo dije-Bella le respondía preguntas que Emmett decía pero sólo ella alcanzaba a escuchar.

Su plática silenciosa había comenzado a escucharse, según parecía esa tal Rose era compañera de Emmett y estaba detrás de el embrollo... ¡eso era! Ya recordaba, la que había recordado como su antigua compañera de escuela era Rosalie y su hermano Jasper Hale; que seguro sería el rubio de la esquina; esa Rosalie era la que decían vivía junto con su hermano con los Cullen y era pareja del musculoso.

Ya recordaba... ahora entendía por qué tanto misterio... siempre había sospechado que habría algo siniestro y secreto en ellos, por eso no hablaban con nadie y habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro después de la graduación. Pero lo que nunca imaginó fue que serían vampiros, imaginaba algo como que el doctor tal vez tendría relación con algo tipo mafia, drogas, aunque no tenía ni la menor pinta de estar metido en algo sucio.

-Edward, ven, tu cuarto está listo. Sube-Bella le hablaba desde la cima de las escaleras.

Asintió y despacio se levantó y caminó hacia ella. La siguió hacia una habitación recién limpiada. Justo como había imaginado había estado limpiando y arreglando un cuarto.

Era enorme, de paredes blancas y paneles de madera de caoba oscura. Había un sillón grande en una orilla, un tapete café, una mesita con una lámpara y un escritorio con su silla.

-Aquí puedes quedarte y descansar mientras todo termina. Lamento que por mi culpa te hallas visto envuelto en esto y haberte puesto en peligro. No tenemos camas porque no las necesitamos. Sin embargo el sillón es cómodo. Baja en un rato más, Emmett irá a conseguir comida para ti, y necesitamos explicarte que está pasando.  
-Está bien... ¿alguien me persigue por ti?  
-Si...  
-Y no sabes quién es, estás preocupada por lo que implica para mí esto, tranquila, si por esto he podido verte, no me importa, así como tampoco me importa que seas un vampiro... yo te sigo amando... no sé si tu también...  
-Yo... yo también te amo, y por eso es que estas metido en esto... baja cuando quieras. Te esperamos.

.

**.**

**Hola!! sorry x la tardanza tuve dos semanas de lokoc cn trabajos y examenes argh! y luego k el viaje asi k me di chancita de escribir esto... aparte comence dos historias mas jeje...**

**Gracias x sus revies, trankilas no pienso abandonar ninguna historia y las terminare.**

**Si quieren que la termine, dejen un review, plz!!!! si no, no se si les gusta y desean que la termine. No les cuesta nada!!! Es gratis!!! y me harán feliz y me animaré a terminarla.**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................

.


	8. Cap7 Revelación

**.**

**.**

**Eternamente mañana**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia esto no me pertenece... si no sería rica, y Edward habría mordido hace mucho a Bella sin tantas complicaciones jojo, pero no es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, que si no ja! nadie lo habría conocido y Edward sería todo mio!!!!**

**.**

**Jojo, ok les traigo una historia que venía dandole vueltas hasta que quedara lo mejor posible, espero les guste como a mi me gusto la idea de escribir esto.**

**.**

.

.

**Revelación**

**.**

**.**

Bella bajó las escaleras dejando solo a Edward en su cuarto... sin embargo a mitad de ellas sintió sus piernas flaquear y, aunque no le era necesario, se sujeto de los barrotes de la baranda y se dejó caer de rodillas sollozando.

No podía creerlo, se le había concedido su anhelo de verle y hablarle, pero bajo qué costo y circunstancias... si lograr su anhelo significaba ponerle en peligro, hubiese deseado no volverle a ver nunca aunque eso le partiera su muerto corazón.

Al tenerle tan cerca, pese a que su instinto le invitaba a comerlo, sintió en ella resurgir con mayor fuerza aquellos sentimientos que desde hacía tiempo le quemaban en el pecho.

Deseaba tanto poder tocarle y besarle como en antaño. Pero no era posible... ¿qué tal si él le rechazara al sentir su frío contacto? Cuando le había tocado él no había dicho nada, pero por que estaba en shock y no parecía darse cuenta de su alrededor... ¿qué tal si por las diferencias que habían ahora en ella él le huyera y sintiera repulsión de ella? Le había dicho que le amaba aún, pero ¿no se daba cuenta de lo que ella implicaba para él?

-Bella... ¿estás bien?  
-No Esme, no estoy bien... esto me duele cómo no tienes idea... quisiera ser normal... que nunca me hubiera sucedido esto, les quiero, son mi familia ahora... pero no soporto estar lejos de él y tener que estarlo. Si esto termina bien... tendré que alejarme definitivamente de él... hacerle creer que fue un sueño todo...  
-Bella... Bella... ven conmigo-le tendió la mano y la encaminó a la sala donde estaban los demás reunidos y parecían muy pensativos-hemos estado deliberando acerca de una visión que tuvo Alice en cuanto subiste con Edward. Es sobre él.

Bella levantó los ojos sorprendida... ¿lo vio morir o vivir? ¿Lo vio feliz? ¿Triste? ¿Qué había visto sobre Edward?

-¿Qué ha visto? Alice dímelo por favor...  
-Es algo un poco confuso...esta borroso aún, van tres veces que lo veo, pero cada vez hay una pequeña variante, como si dependiera de alguna decisión aún no tomada.  
-¿Pero qué has visto?  
-En la primera él y tu acorralados... en la segunda igual acorralados... pero él se ve... diferente... aunque sigue todo borroso... en la tercera se intercalaban ambas, y debo decirte que una de ellas no tenía un buen final... pero sigo sin poder saber de qué va todo esto, es muy confuso, ¡juro que me duele la cabeza!  
-¿Y no sabes qué decisión se debe tomar o quién?  
-¿Eres o te haces?-le lanzó una mirada frustrada-por supuesto que tú... por tu expresión y... actitud, creo que aún no decides realmente qué hacer con él...  
-...-abrió y cerró la boca.

Cierto, había estado sopesando la posibilidad de convertirle, pero ¿eso quería él? ¿No le estaría haciendo un mal? La otra opción era alejarse de él, y era a la que más tiraba, cierto que según ella había decidido alejarse... pero todavía tenía dudas, y si Alice no se lo hubiese dicho no lo habría aceptado. Aún no se decidía, su fuerza de voluntad fluctuaba entre qué hacer y qué no hacer.

-Bella, necesito que decidas, si no lo haces... no puedo saber que pasará... tendré una idea, pero no lo necesario para prepararnos a defendernos.  
-Lo siento Alice... es que, no sé qué hacer, realmente no sé qué hacer, aunque yo diga que lo mejor es dejarle y hacerle creer que fue un sueño todo esto... todavía tengo en mi el anhelo de estar con él-sollozó en seco-pero no quisiera que le sucediera cómo a mí, que se convierta en esto sin desearlo, no quiero condenarle si es algo que no quiere, por más que le ame... no puedo hacerle eso... él debe vivir, debe vivir y ser feliz... pero le amo tanto... pero quiero que viva...-y se tapo el rostro con las manos.

Sintió dos brazos rodearla, dos cálidos brazos.

No había notado que Alice le hacía señas de callarse, y que todos miraban preocupados de que dijera algo de más.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo me alejaré de ti después de haberte recuperado o que me creeré que todo fue un maravilloso sueño y nada más?  
-¡Edward! Yo...  
-Shhh… tranquila-hizo ademán de darle vuelta y ésta sabiendo que él no lo lograría giró por sí misma hasta quedar frente a frente con él-he pensado sobre lo que está ocurriendo aquí y aunque no entiendo qué razón hubo para que yo me involucrase en esto…  
-Yo tampoco...  
-Shhh déjame terminar, no me importa lo que eres y la razón por la que me persiguen, si gracias a eso puedo tenerte a mi lado, con gusto lo aceptaré. Yo te sigo amando cómo siempre, con más fuerza que antes. Ni siquiera pienses en dejarme otra vez, porque sé que no sobreviviré un día lejos de ti ahora que sé que existes.  
-Edward... yo también te amo, y lamento que por mi culpa y torpe falta de precaución estés en peligro.  
-Ya, te he dicho que no me importa en absoluto, siempre y cuando pueda estar contigo.

La rodeó con los brazos y Bella dejó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y por un momento se sintió todavía cómo aquella chica que tenía un corazón latiendo y un futuro por delante con el amor de su vida.

-Ehh chicos… Bella, no quiero interrumpir pero... hay un nuevo cambio.  
-Está bien Alice, dinos-se separó de Edward y se paró a su lado viendo hacia los demás.  
-Cambiaron de opinión, y no atacarán por ahora. Se han dado cuenta de que les será difícil esta noche. No han decidido nada aún, pero... en vista de esto, Edward ¿habrá forma de que te quedes aquí sin salir hasta que todo pase? ¿No será una molestia?  
-¿Que me quede aquí? ¿No será que yo les sea incómodo para ustedes?  
-No tranquilo, aquí sólo hay dos que batallaran por ello, pero no te preocupes. Uno es incapaz de hacerte daño y el otro se mantendrá alejado.  
-Pues si no es incómodo para ustedes claro, pero ¿cómo explicar mi ausencia? No puedo desaparecer así nomás.  
-Tienes familia y... ¿fans?-Alice que miraba al vacío, procurando ver las pros y contras de desaparecerlo volteó a verlo le dedicó una mirada extraña y divertida, le levantó una ceja, que lo hizo apenarse.  
-Este, yo soy músico. Y he vendido álbumes con canciones compuestas por mí. Soy famoso ¡uuu! Qué emoción.  
-Bien, en ese caso tienes que avisarles que...  
-Saldré de vacaciones por tiempo indefinido y que no les diré a donde porque necesito relajarme y pensar sobre el rumbo de mi vida.  
-Exacto-Alice se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Acaso le había leído el pensamiento?-¿co... cómo lo supiste?  
-No sé, sólo supuse que dirías eso.  
-Estemm... Alice, Edward siempre ha hecho eso con las personas, es cómo un impulso compulsivo que tiene de adivinar que piensan los demás, y siempre acierta, es raro... lo sé...  
-¿Yo raro? Mira la chica vampiro.

Todos en la sala rieron por lo bajo y Bella bajó la cabeza, si fuera humana de seguro estaría roja a más no poder.

-Bueno, algo interesante y útil pero...  
-No quieres que lo siga haciendo contigo... ¿o me equivoco?  
-Exacto, y por favor...  
-Empezando desde ahora-le sonrió a Alice mientras esta le daba una mirada asesina.  
-Bien, haciendo a un lado esto, el asunto es que con mucho cuidado irás a tu casa con Bella, créeme es con quien estarás más seguro, no sólo por lo que siente y daría por ti.  
-Así que ¿súper-poderosa?  
-Algo así-Alice le guiño el ojo y continuó dando instrucciones-Irán por la ruta de la carretera que sale del pueblo-puso la mirada en el vacío-está despejado, Bella intenta no llamar la atención. Ve en mi Porsche, y ten mucho cuidado, quiero mi carro de vuelta. Mi carro va más rápido que el de los demás. Una vez en su casa, que hable a quienes necesite y avise de sus "vacaciones". Tomen lo que él necesite y regresen. Tienen dos horas como máximo, no tarden más o estarán en problemas.  
-Entendido Alice. Vamos Edward. Tenemos que apurarnos.

Lo más rápido que pudieron salieron de la casa, le lanzó las llaves y Bella las tomó. Entraron al coche y arrancaron a toda velocidad tomando el camino hacia la carretera sin problema alguno. Condujeron con las luces apagadas y una Bella muy atenta al menor ruido que pudiese captar.

-Y bien... ¿por qué se supone que estoy más seguro contigo que con los demás?... ¿cómo puedes ser más segura que… no sé, digamos que Emmett?  
-Ahh...-suspiró-tengo un don especial, puedo bloquear ataques físicos y mentales. Aparte de que puedo entrar a la mente de los demás. Pero casi no uso eso. Y si, podría decirse a primera vista que es más seguro Emmett, o Jasper, pero, aparte de mi don, soy muy ágil para esquivar ataques y con un poquito de concentración los puedo devolver al doble de la fuerza en que los envíen.  
-Valla. Bella la peligrosa... y no sólo eso, hasta manejas sobrepasando por mucho el límite de velocidad... esto de los vampiros te hace más audaz. Quién lo diría de la torpe y linda Bella que conocí-meneó la cabeza como en resignación.  
-Cállate-le mostró la lengua como niña pequeña, como cuando estaban juntos-hemos llegado baja rápido y haz lo que Alice dijo.

Bajaron y entraron rápido a la casa. Edward corrió al teléfono y marcó a sus padres, luego a su representante, y demás a quienes les necesitaba decir que saldría de vacaciones. Mientras tanto Bella intentó buscarles algo para que llevara, empacando lo más necesario y tomando provisiones las cuales metió a la cajuela del Porsche de Alice.

En la cocina había encontrado un refrigerador bien aprovisionado, «_al menos se alimentaba bien_» pensó con una sonrisa en la boca, al ver que pese a todo, se cuidaba de su salud. Tomó varias cosas, de lo primero que veía, principalmente verduras, frutas, algunas comidas rápidas. De la alacena tomó pastas, cereales, leche, leguminosas, no sabía cuánto tardaría en volver a su casa, pero era mejor llevar de más y no que faltara.

Subió a su cuarto y en una maleta metió lo básico, pasta, cepillos, peine, shampoo, jabón, desodorante. Ropa y lo demás decidió que él lo guardase para que eligiera lo que le resultase más cómodo.

Todo lo hizo a una velocidad vampírica y cuando acomodaba las últimas cosas que había decidido empacarle él subió y entró en la habitación.

-Ya está, dejaré que elijas tu mismo la ropa que desees llevar. Te espero abajo.  
-Gracias, Bella.

Rápido empacó, no sabía cuánto estaría en casa de los Cullen, y dudó... y una idea se le vino a la cabeza... ¿y si se quedaba por siempre con Bella? Pero recordó que ella no quería convertirlo... pues sólo necesitaría convencerla de que eso es lo que él quería, ¿dolería? Desechó esos pensamientos y se concentró en lo que debía hacer en ése momento.

Metió en dos maletas unos seis pantalones de mezclilla cómodos y resistentes, dos pantalones, diez camisas estilo polo, su abrigo, tres chamarras, zapatos, tenis, calcetas, ropa interior, dos camisas... cerró su maleta y llamó a Bella, quien al instante estaba allí y tomó ambas maletas sin dificultad alguna.

-No Bella, yo las llevo.  
-Si las llevas tú no saldremos nunca de aquí. Además, soy más fuerte que tú.  
-Ahh si claro jeje, ok. Te sigo.

Metió en los asientos traseros la maleta que llevaba los artículos personales de Edward y sus maletas de ropa. En la cajuela estaban los "suministros" así que podían aplastarse con las maletas dentro.

Manejó de vuelta a la mansión Cullen en completo silencio hasta casi llegando.

-Y... ¿qué fue lo que pasó ése día en el bosque hace dos años?  
-¿Ehh? Se… Será mejor que nos apuremos Edward-le había visto contener una mueca de dolor y decidió dejar esa pregunta para más al rato. Al parecer para ella no era fácil hablar de eso.

-Familia llegamos. Esme conecta tu refrigerador, al fin lo podrás usar de la manera correcta-habló Bella en voz normal, ya que la oirían sin problema.  
-¿A qué te refieres con usar "de la manera correcta"?  
-Me dijeron que Emmett acostumbraba usarlo para guardar, cosas "raras" que encontraba, en el refrigerador, cómo estaba de fachada no se usaba. Así que debe estar lleno de basuras y demás artilugios.  
-¡Mis descubrimientos no son basuras Bella! ¡Esme! ¡No tires eso! ¡No a Dotty!

Los gritos de Emmett se oyeron por toda la casa hasta afuera junto al Porsche de Alice, Bella rió y caminó con las maletas y Edward con parte de las provisiones.

-Esme comenzó a tirar todo. Emmett ha entrado en pánico. Dotty es un peluche en forma de comadreja que se encontró en el bosque. Le falta un ojo y la nariz pero me dicen que era el favorito de Emmett.  
-Entiendo. Es cómo un pequeño niño.  
-Pero si se trata de luchas... mejor ni lo provoques. Es letal je.

Entraron y se encontraron con una escena graciosa. Emmett de rodillas frente al refrigerador rogándole a Esme que le dejase guardar todo en el horno microondas.

-Por favor Esme. En el micro. No lo usas.  
-No lo usaba, ahora Edward lo necesitará, todo, TODO lo que hay en esta cocina. Vamos guárdalo en una baúl.  
-Eso no es interesante...  
-Emmett...  
-Está bien, bien.

Edward y Bella subieron a la habitación que le habían asignado para que éste se acomodase.

-Edward, será mejor que te instales y saques todo de las maletas, lo más probable es que esto dure más de dos semanas.  
-Gracias Bella.  
-Baja en un rato-hizo una pausa y giró la cabeza cómo si oyera a alguien-si, baja en un rato, Carlise quiere hablar con todos, incluido tú.

Desapareció del cuarto y Edward quedó sólo con sus pensamientos mientras acomodaba todo.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que todo estuviera en su lugar y entonces escuchó algo raro. Cómo si algo golpeara contra otra cosa.

Fue hacia las escaleras y vio con sorpresa lo que pasaba, entre Emmett y Jasper cargaban su piano. Carlise venía detrás con una caja de plástico en sus manos.

-¡Au! Jasper, cuidado has hecho que me golpee, por suerte no se me cayó el piano. Que si no fuera vampiro Edward estaría matándome.  
-Lo siento, además ni lo sentiste, no seas payaso que ni te dolió. Déjalo ahí, en la elevación.  
-Mira Esme, mi hombre al fin encontró uso a esa elevación, ¡qué bien se ve el piano ahí!  
-Si Alice, pero no estará ahí por siempre... claro a menos de que...  
-¡Shh! Esme no digas más-y señaló hacia Edward que miraba con la boca abierta desde las escaleras.  
-¿Trajeron mi piano?  
-Si, fue idea de Bella. Para que no te aburrieras, y también tus discos. Tranquilo, Carlise, Jasper y yo fuimos cuidadosos. Está todo enterito.  
-Gracias. Gracias Bella.

Carlise dio un aplauso para llamar la atención y les hizo una seña a todos.

-Edward, ven con nosotros. Necesitamos hablar sobre la situación actual.  
-¿Saben quién está detrás de todo?  
-... Eso parece... ¿lees las mentes o qué?  
-No, sólo soy intuitivo. Discúlpenme.  
-No hay problema, sólo que desconcierta un poco.

Todos se dirigieron al rededor de una enorme mesa y Edward les siguió, esperó a que todos se sentaran y tomó una silla a lado de Bella que estaba vacía y Esme había traído.

-El asunto es exactamente lo que pensó Edward, Alice me ha dicho que alcanzó a ver quién es la que anda detrás de todo. El asunto es que no recuerda bien de dónde la vio. Si alguno la conoce favor de decirnos. Alice ¿podrías mostrarnos el dibujo que hiciste de ella?  
-Claro Carlise-sacó de debajo una cartulina grande donde una mujer estaba dibujada con carboncillo-Apenas alcancé a verla, pero espero que la puedan ver bien.

La mujer tenía un aspecto salvaje. Vestía ropas de cuero y un enorme abrigo de piel. El cabello largo, rizado y suelto.

-El color de su cabello es rojo.  
-¡Ah!-Bella se llevó un mano a la boca cuando reconoció a la mujer-Si es… no me equivoqué… es... es ella... Victoria.  
-¿Quién es Victoria Bella?  
-Es... era pareja del que me convirtió. James, él ahora está muerto y ella me culpó de ello ¡Oh!-se llevó una mano a la boca.  
-¿Qué pasa Bella?  
-Ahora entiendo completamente por qué viene por mí y por Edward. Quiere vengarse de mí.  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que vengarse?  
-¿Recuerdan cuando me fui hace un año de los Alpes?-todos asintieron-En el camino hacia acá me encontré con ellos, me reconocieron y yo a ellos. Él mostró interés por mí, y eso molestó a Victoria. Yo le rechacé, por obvias razones. Intenté huir de ellos, pero me rastreó y me alcanzó ya casi cerca de aquí, en Alaska. El asunto fue que me encontré con un licántropo... era Jacob, mi antiguo amigo, él pensó que no me podría defender de ellos dos y entró a ayudarme...  
»Jacob mató a James y Victoria arremetió en su contra lastimándolo gravemente, yo me enojé y lancé un campo de fuerza... y no sé cómo fue, pero por la ira que sentía fulminó el cuerpo despedazado de James. Victoria salió volando y se estrelló contra una roca. Se levantó y vio que James ya no existía.  
»Me dijo que la pagaría y bla, bla, bla, yo no le hice caso, porque estaba preocupada por Jacob. Él por desgracia murió y yo traje su cuerpo hacia acá. Entre las cosas que me dijo Victoria recuerdo claramente una, dijo que «me haría pagar de la misma forma en que yo le había tratado, que destruiría lo que más amo».  
-Pero ¿y Rosalie? ¿Cómo es que se metió con esta tal Victoria?  
-Si no mal recuerdo, lo que más furia le daba a Victoria es que James se fijara en mí. Recordarán que Rosalie el primer año creía que yo quería quitarle a Emmett...  
-Victoria se enteró de alguna manera y lo usó para ponerla en favor de ella.  
-Suena lógico pero descabellado Edward, pero es lo más lógico...-Carlise se quedó callado meditando por una largo rato-Entonces, la cuestión ahora es, ¿qué haremos para mantener seguro a Edward y a Bella?

.

**.**

**Con esto termina la reedición de los caps, hay pequeñas variaciones, mejoras de algunas frases, mini modificaciones, algunas son pokitin importantes, para darle lógica a algunas situaciones, no se cuando pueda continuar los fics.**

**.**

**wuja!!! otro cap! disculpen el atraso, no tngo perdon... pero no escribi en vacas xk tuvimos muxo k acer xP pero ya esta y lo hice largo para compensarlas, espero no decepcionarlas.**

**Gracias x ponerme en Author Alert!!!**

**Ya saben, voy una istoria y una historia, la proxima actualizacion sera para Conquistando a... ¿yo?**

**Gracias x sus reviews, trankilas no pienso abandonar ninguna historia y las terminare.**

**Si quieren que la termine, dejen un review, plz!!!! si no, no se si les gusta y desean que la termine. No les cuesta nada!!! Es gratis!!! y me harán feliz y me animaré a terminarla.**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................

.

.


	9. Nota: Disculpa

...

Buenas noches/días/tardes, según sea el caso.

Lamento subir esto y no alguna actualización. La razón de ponerlo es lo que a continuación quiero explicar. He gozado de su aceptación durante estos años que pasé escribiendo en este lugar, por lo cual quiero que sepan lo agradecida que me encuentro con todas las personas que tomaron de su precioso tiempo para leerme, Gracias, no saben cuánto se los agradezco.

Debo hacer un anuncio, como saben las personas al crecer y madurar van cambiando de opiniones, ideas, a veces gustos.

Yo he cambiado.

Nunca me consider fanática de crepúsculo, sólo fan, dirán ¿cuál es la condenada diferencia? Que yo tenía agrado por la trama, me gustaba, y critiqué el trabajo hecho en las películas

pero no apasionadamente, conocí esa saga antes de que iniciara el revuelo con la saga, y no tuve el furor de la novedad. Con esto no digo que sea inmaduros ni nada por el estilo a quienes les gusta, les encanta esta historia, no es mi ánimo ofender a nadie y nunca lo ha sido como jamás lo será. Sólo hablo en mi caso particular.

A estas alturas yo ya no hallo mucho sabor con estos personajes, tal vez la verdadera razón de que escribiera tanto con ellos es la versatilidad que les hemos otrogado dentro de estos dominios, donde sea cual sea el papel que les hagamos interpretar terminamos aceptando los papeles prácticamente sin objeción alguna, por lo tanto eran muy adaptables a las historias que yo creaba. Pero ya no, no más. Quiero escribir mis propias historias, que sean mis personajes quienes tomen la palabra sin influencia o atadura, ninguna ligadura. Quiero que sean mis letras las leídas y no mi traslúcida silueta a través de otro.

En conclusión, he decidido retirarme de escribir FanFics de Crepúsculo. Pido disculpas.

Sin embargo, no deseo dejar colgadas a quienes siguen lo que escribo, por lo tanto, les pido un poco de paciencia. Estoy actualmente cursando mi segundo año de la Licenciatura, por lo tanto mi tiempo es reducido, además trabajo cuatro horas y media por las tardes para pagar mi matrícula y mi semestre, y no ser sólo quien reciba, sino aportar para mis padres, porque ellos no tienen por qué a estas alturas ser quienes me den todo, debo ir trazando mi propia ruta, además de que no vivo en casa de mis padres, pues estudio en otra ciudad, vivo con mi hermano y entre ambos nos encargamos de todo en casa. Como parte del plan de estudios que maneja mi Universidad, he comenzado así mismo a trabajar en lo que será como mi tesis de titulación para la Licenciatura, y esto, créanme, absorbe mucho tiempo extra de tareas y trabajo, estudio. Por lo tanto, pido su comprensión, no dejaré botadas mis historias, sólo estarán un poco quietas hasta que pueda sentarme y continuar.

Otro factor que influye es precisamente los años que han pasado, pues cuando retome las historias, verán mucha diferencia en mi trabajo, por lo que se verán sometidos a edición cada historia, cada capítulo para poder terminarlos, y es muy probable que cambie incluso trama y contenido. Y por lo que respecta a las historias que son mías y que he adaptado, las verán también ya en su propia personalidad en mi blog o página de publicación personal, con mi nombre en ellas y sus propios personajes, por lo que si alguien gusta, está bienvenido, bienvenida a curiosear por esos lares.

Dejo a un lado las letras, no quiero ser tan extensa, me despido por lo pronto, y ansío saludarles nuevamente.

...

Un saludo afectuoso:

Betsabé Cavazos Ramirez (Arizza)

* * *

...


End file.
